In the case that a paper sheet is subjected to a cutting process, a creasing process, a perforating process, etc. while being conveyed and then further subjected to a folding process, a continuous processing device integrally and continuously equipped with processing sections for performing these processes is used, or independent processing devices equipped with the respective processing sections independently are used in combination.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2001-232700